Ficlet Collection
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Coleção de ficlets com prompts zueros e ideias brotadas de GIFs e vídeos por aí.
1. Homem-palito

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota da autora:** A culpa é do vídeo da VenusHalation e da Pandora Imperatrix.  
Acabei de escrever e revisar, então...

* * *

 **Homem-palito**

Sailor Mars estava quase bamboleando sobre os saltos dos seus scarpins enquanto se dirigia para a sala de descanso com todos aqueles papeis sobre os braços. Ela só queria que Venus desse uma olhada antes de arquivar, mas claro que Venus não estava na própria sala. Por que ela estaria lá, não é mesmo? Já que ela podia estar na maldita sala de descanso! Neo King Endymion tinha decidido que uma área em comum para os Shitennou e as Senshi seria maravilhoso. Um jeito fácil de unir todos eles. Na opinião de Mars, aquela sala era perfeita para unir bagunça e foi _isto_ que ela achou quando chegou lá.

Ao contrário do que tinha pensando no começo, estavam apenas Venus, Nephrite e Jadeite. Depois de dois segundos Mars concluiu que Venus e Jadeite na mesma sala já era gente suficiente. Eles ocupavam o espaço de dez pessoas e o ego deles o de mais vinte. Ela jogou os papéis sobre uma das mesas que estava menos imunda.

— Preciso que você dê uma olhada nisso, Venus. – O tom era impaciente, mas a expressão dela não ficou azeda por muito tempo. Venus se levantou, solícita, para olhar os documentos em questão.

— Não! – Jadeite reclamou. – Ela é uma peça importante no esquema aqui!

— Claro, – Nephrite respondeu com displicência – Ela concorda com você. Muito importante.

— Não é bem assim. – Venus pegou a primeira pasta e começou a folhear. Mars olhou inexpressiva para os dois generais.

— Eu sou o homem mais forte do mundo. – Jadeite não conseguiu se controlar. Nephrite soltou um muxoxo enquanto Jadeite sorria radiante. – Eu ganhei dele em uma queda de braço.

— Você trapaceou. – Nephrite falou calmo. Venus soltou um sorrisinho antes de dar um visto em um dos documentos. De onde ela tirou a caneta, Mars não queria saber.

— Eu venço qualquer pessoa! – Jadeite argumentou. Venus levantou o olhar para falar algo e Mars decidiu fazer algo... bobo.

— Eu duvido!

— Ah, é? – Jadeite falou – Eu consigo te carregar.

— Não sei como. – Venus murmurou.

— Você é um bonequinho de palito. – Nephrite comentou – Não carrega nada, o vento te carrega.

— Vocês são invejosos! – Jadeite reclamou. – Venus, faz uma queda de braço comigo!

— Óbvio que não. – Ela nem levantou o olhar desta vez. – Eu poder é luz. Não força.

— Eu faço. – Mars responde enquanto batia as pontas dos dedos nos ombros dele.

— O que? Como? – Jadeite ficou confuso. Mars já estava contornando a mesinha e se sentando com elegância no sofá. Ela sinalizou para ele ocupar o lugar a frente dela. – Sério?

— Você não é o homem mais forte do mundo. Prove.

Venus já tinha parado de ler os documentos. Nephrite parecia uma criança na manhã de Natal. Mars não sabia se gostava da atenção que aqueles dois estavam dando para ela, mas a expressão no rosto de Jadeite não tinha preço. Era algo meio assustado com confuso e admirado. Era uma expressão bonita de se ver.

— Vai amarelar?

— Claro que não! – Ele se sentou quase no pulo. – Eu só estava preocupado em te machucar.

Mars fez um barulho que expressava todo o desprezo por aquele comentário.

— Amarelão.

Jadeite apoiou o cotovelo direito sobre a mesa e sorriu quando ela fez a mesma coisa. Os dois deram as mãos e a queda de braço começou. Jadeite parecia com problemas e antes que Nephrite expressasse sua opinião sobre o desempenho, Mars virou o braço dele com tudo sobre a mesa.

Uma gargalhada começou a borbulhar da garganta de Venus. Nephrite se virou para ela e disse:

— EU DISSE! ELE TRAPACEOU!

— Com o outro braço. – Jadeite mandou e Mars, ainda se divertindo, acatou só para prolongar aquilo. Jadeite estava inconformado e aquilo divertia Mars. Os dois seguiram o mesmo procedimento de antes, só que agora Jadeite conseguiu virar o braço de Mars. – Aha!

— Traaaa-paaa-çaaaa! – Nephrite cantarolou.

— Claro que não! – Jadeite estava com o rosto vermelho de esforço. – Eu sou canhoto!

— O que? – Nephrite estava furioso agora. – Você aproveitou que ela é destra para ganhar do braço mais fraco dela!

— Eu treino arco e flecha. Não tenho braço fraco. – Mars comentou.

— Eu sou canhoto, aceite, Nephrite.

— Eu tinha certeza que você era destro... – Mars comentou. Ela ainda estava sorrindo porque, de qualquer forma, ela tinha ganhado uma queda de braço. Ele não era o mais forte coisa nenhuma.

— Não, sou canhoto e... – Do nada um peso de papel voou na cara de Jadeite e, com sorte, ele conseguiu pegar antes de fazer um estrago. Venus estava sorrindo de forma maligna.

— Você jogou isso na minha cara? – Jadeite estava revoltado.

— Não reclame, você pegou. – Venus voltou a ler o documento. – Só precisava verificar uma coisinha.

— O que?

— Destro. – Nephrite falou.

— Eu sou canhot... – ele olhou para a mão que estava segurando o peso de papel e trocou de mão correndo.

Os três começaram a gargalhar.

— Não importa! – Jadeite respondeu. – Eu ganhei do Nephrite...

— Você roubou!

— ... e eu não quis machucar a... – Mars deu um cascudo na cabeça dele. – Aiii!

— Mas eu quis te machucar! – ela resmungou.

— Homem-palito. – Venus comentou e ganhou um gargalhada de Nephrite como resposta. - Agora ele é o Homem-palito.

* * *

 **Notas finais** : Era para ser mais zuero, mas é o que temos para agora.


	2. Você deseja fazer o cartão da loja?

Disclaimer: Não me pertencem.

Nota da autora: VenusHalation de presente para você! HAHA

* * *

— A senhora deseja fazer o cartão da loja?

Minako virou o corpo com tanta força que era visível o ódio que estava emanando dela naquele momento. Era a vigésima quinta vez que alguém perguntava aquilo para ela desde que tinha entrado naquela loja – há 20 minutos atrás. Não, ela não queria um cartão. Quando ela foi responder, encontrou um rapaz bonito. Daqueles bonitos que não eram tão bonitos assim – que faz as pessoas virarem a cabeça para continuar a ver – era daqueles bonitos que a cada instante ficava mais bonito. E, claro, ela estava olhando para ele já alguns instantes sem falar nada.

— Senhora? – ele inclinou a cabeça, confuso. Ótimo, bonito e distraído.

— Por favor, senhora não.

Ele sorriu nervoso. Já estava esperando uma resposta atravessada.

— Tem interesse no cartão? Se você fizer agora, preencher o cadastro comigo, você ganha 10% de desconto na primeira compra.

— Eu já tenho o cartão da loja. – ela retrucou rápido.

— Ah, é? – o rapaz bonito perguntou, uma das sobrancelhas tão arqueadas que Minako ficou assustado como o rosto dele estava cheio de expressão de uma hora para outra. – Qual é a cor do cartão?

— Sério que você está me perguntando isso?!

— Claro, se você tiver o cartão... – Minako abriu a bolsa e começou a procurar a carteira. – Ei, ei, eu estava brincando...

— Agora eu vou te mostrar o cartão! – Minako respondeu – Você não vai me chamar de mentirosa!

— Eu não te chamei de mentirosa, moça. – ele respondeu, olhando nervoso para os lados. – Era uma brincadeira...

— AHA! – ela puxou o cartão e quase jogou em cima dele. – Viu?

— Sim, vi... – o rapaz respondeu – Você tem o cartão, logo não vai ter o desconto de...

— 10% na primeira compra. – ela completou – E?

— E o que?

— Repita comigo: "e você não é mentirosa, Minako".

— E você não é mentirosa, Minako. – ele repetiu, sorrindo.

— Por que você está sorrindo?

— Honestamente?

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Claro que ela queria saber honestamente o porquê de ele estar sorrindo. Caso contrário não tinha perguntado.

— Eu já tinha visto você recusar o cadastro do cartão com os outros funcionários...

— E achou que eu ia tirar sua meta da lama por quê é fofo?

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e Minako quase se chutou por ter chamado o cara de fofo.

— Não era bem na minha comissão que eu estava pensando, mas já que você me acha fofo...

— Não comece a ficar convencido. – ela o interrompeu.

— Não estou... – ele levantou a prancheta e mostrou para ela um dos campos do cadastro – É que, Minako, eu queria preencher esse campo aqui.

Minako olhou para ele e para o papel. Do papel e depois para ele.

— Cadê o seu celular? – ele olhou meio surpreso – Rápido, cara, seu celular desbloqueado.

Ele fez o que ela mandou e ficou maravilhado ao ver ela adicionando um contato na agenda dela.

—Custava a preencher o cadastro? – ele perguntou, pegando o aparelho de volta.

— Claro. Eu tenho certeza que você ia fazer um cartão no meu nome mesmo já tendo um. – ela respondeu, mandando um beijinho para ele no ar e saindo da loja o mais rápido que conseguiu antes de falar mais alguma coisa comprometedora.

Só depois de quase estar passando pela porta principal do shopping que ela lembrou que não tinha perguntando o nome do rapaz. Nem pegado o número dele. Como ela ia saber quem era ele quando ligasse? No outro dia, ela recebeu uma mensagem do "atendente da loja" perguntando se ela realmente não queria o cartão e ela deixou de se preocupar.


End file.
